When the Mighty Fall
by bloomsburry
Summary: Lyanna Stark discovers a direwolf pup in the Godswood and she takes the pup under her care, not knowing that the direwolf is, in fact, Loki, the God of Mischief. After falling into the void, Loki is drop in another world where he must use a temporary disguise while he mends his unstable magic. Of course, what he does not expect was to become attach to Lyanna Stark in the process.
1. Prologue

.

 **PROLOGUE**

"Shhh…it's alright, I won't hurt you," says the young woman of no more than six-and-ten as she tries to coax Loki from his hiding place.

Loki Odinson all but growls, his hackles rising as he gazes at the woman with wild dark brown hair and grey eyes.

To her credit, the woman does not recoil back from Loki's warning growls, but instead he sees a determine gleam in those grey orbs as she looks at him.

"Come out little one." She says gently, a small smile tagging from the corners of her mouth.

Loki answers with baring his fangs and emitting another low growl. His emerald eyes flashing dangerously.

"My name is Lyanna Stark." The woman introduces herself as she reaches out towards him. "And I won't hurt you, I promise."

 _Stark?_ Loki thinks in consternation. _Is she related to that arrogant man in the iron suit by any chance?_

However, his momentary distraction gave the young woman – Lyanna Stark - a chance to snatch him from beneath the roots of the bone-white tree, with the scarlet leaves, where he is soon deposited straight into her arms.

"Got you," the woman murmurs while she hugs him tightly against her chest.

Immediately, Loki starts struggling in her embrace, clawing and growling loudly.

"Calm down little one. Do not struggle. As I said, I will not hurt you." The Stark woman says as she tightens her hold around him.

Loki stops struggling at once and glares fiercely at the young woman who was now carrying him away from the sacred grove that he has appeared in.

"You are mine now, my green-eyed wolf." The woman is saying while she smiles softly down at him. "I've always wanted a direwolf of my own…and it seems the Old Gods have answered my prayers."


	2. Chapter 2

"Father, please! Let me have him!" Lyanna pleaded as she grip the Direwolf pup in her arms. It stopped baring its fangs at her - thank the Old Gods - lest her father assumed that the Direwolf was feral and was not a suitable pet for a sixteen-year old girl such as her. "I told you I found him in the Godswood! He must have been sent from the Olds Gods for me to find! I want to keep him, father! Please?!"

"You know that Direwolves can not be tamed completely, Lyanna." Her father warned.

"I know father, but I will take good care of him and train him until he gets use to people." She said, "I'll make certain that he won't be a danger to anyone, except perhaps to our enemies."

Her Lord father looked at her for a while before making his final decision.

"Oh, alright Lyanna." Her father said, finally giving in to his daughter's request. "You may keep the direwolf."

"Yes!" She exclaimed in joy. "Thank you so much father! I promise he won't bother anyone!"

Then, Lyanna ran out of the room in her excitement, still carrying the pup in her arms.

Soon enough she was back in her own rooms and began making a place for the pup to lay in at night. Surprisingly, the pup seemed to become subdued as he watched from the bed while Lyanna sort through some blankets in her dresser.

"I can't believe my father let me keep you." She said to the pup as she placed the blankets on the floor, making a comfortable bed for the pup.

"Now, that I can keep you, what do you want for a name, little one?" She asked, walking towards the pup to smile down at him.

Her question was met with a stare before the direwolf opened its mouth and said in a man's voice.

"Loki."

For a moment, Lyanna could only gaze at the pup, and she was just thinking about screaming in surprise when the pup talked again.

"No, don't scream."

At once, Lyanna clamped her teeth shut.

"I don't want anyone knowing that I can communicate with you, girl." The pup warned, staring at her with those wide emerald eyes. "As you said to your Lord father, I was sent here by the Old Gods."

"You can talk," Lyanna stated numbly. "You can really talk!"

"Yes, I can." Loki replied. "As I was saying, I am here to deliver a message to the world and your people."

"What is the message?" She inquired, furrowing her brows.

"That your world is in danger."

"From whom?"

"From a Vengeful God." The pup said in a voice froth with doom. "Henceforth, you must treat me well Lyanna Stark. Treat me like I am an ordinary man, or the Old Gods will be in wroth if you do not do so. For I am the messenger of the Old Gods."

"Yes, yes, of course, Loki." Lyanna said hurriedly. "I will. I promise. I will treat you even like a Prince, if that is what you want."

Lyanna saw the black direwolf pup grin widely before he said to her: "Good, then you are in the Old Gods favor."

.

If only Lyanna Stark knew at that time that the God of Mischief had lied to her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! Your reviews fuels my passion for writing so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think! If you want to see the aesthetics, story trailer and photoshopped edits that I made for the story please check out my twitter, facebook pinterest, youtube or tumblr account. But you can always contact me on _**twitter, facebook or tumblr** _so please don't be a stranger and let us be friends!


	3. Chapter 3

_The Messenger of the Old Gods_. Loki thought, inwardly snorting. _The girl is a fool to believe me so easily. She is so trusting for a human._

"I don't want to sleep on the floor." He stated bluntly when the girl continued to arrange a proper bedding for him.

The girl looked up at him from her task and asked, "Where will you be sleeping then?"

"On the bed." He said simply.

"With me?" The human inquired, frowning.

"No, you will sleep on the floor."

"But – but –" the girl began to protest.

"Remember girl, I'm _the messenger,"_ Loki cut in. _"And you,_ a mere caretaker. You must treat me with the utmost respect and reverence. I can not lay on the floor like a loyal dog. Because I am not. That is. A dog. I'm God's gift, and you are no one. Hence, you must do what I say, or suffer the consequence."

"Oh, alright" The Stark girl said, appearing disgruntled. "If you say so, Loki. I shall sleep on the floor during the night."

Loki wanted to laugh at how the girl was easily manipulated into doing what he wants. But stopped when he heard a rumbling sound and he realized that it was coming from his stomach.

"I'm hungry." He told the girl, who slowly walked towards him. "I require food and drink. Fetch me some from your kitchens, human."

"Can you please call me by my given name Loki?" The girl requested with wide imploring grey eyes. "It is really an honor to serve you Loki, but I rather prefer to hear my name being called than being constantly addressed to as a 'human' or a 'girl'."

Loki frowned at the girl's request but decided that there was no harm in addressing the girl by her given name.

"What is your name then?" He asked.

"My name is Lyanna Stark." The girl answered, giving him a smile that softened her lovely face.

Despite being so young, Loki could already see the beautiful woman she would become. Too bad she was just a mere human.

"Well then Lyanna, I require some nourishment."

"What would you like to have Loki?" Lyanna asked as she gazed at him, stilling smiling amicably.

 _So naïve._ Loki thought before answering her.

"Anything that you find delicious. And perhaps a cup of your best wine, if you please."

"I'm not familiar with the taste of the wines, but I heard from my brother that Arbor Gold and Dornish Red are the best, which one would you like to try?"

"Arbor gold." Loki responded. "And I want it serve cold."

"Alright, anything else?"

"Yes, there is another thing that I require you to do for me actually." He said to her. "Since I granted your request of calling you by your given name, its only right that you do the same for me by addressing me as Prince Loki, or your Prince."

"Alright then, my Prince." Lyanna said, curtsying low. "Anything else?"

"I think that's all I require for you today."

"May I bid my leave then?"

"You may go." He nodded his head. "And come back soon. I do not like to be kept waiting."

"Yes, Prince Loki."

After curtsying to him once more, Loki watched as the girl left the room.

 _Hmn, it seems that living as a wolf pup won't be harder after all._ Loki thought. _Now that I have servant who will attend to my very needs._

.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Lyanna was silently screaming into her hands and was asking herself. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! Your reviews fuels my passion for writing so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think! If you want to see the aesthetics, story trailer and photoshopped edits that I made for the story please check out my twitter, pinterest, youtube or tumblr account. But you can always contact me on twitter, facebook or tumblr so please don't be a stranger and let us be friends! _


	4. Chapter 4

"Can you fetch me a cup of Dornish Red, Lyanna?"

"Lyanna, I need my fur brush."

"Lyanna, take this to the kitchen once you're done with that."

"Hey girl, I need you to get me my supper earlier today."

"Lyanna, I want to bathe. Can you get me a bucket of water and one of your best scented soap?"

"I want to use the loo. Can you direct me as to where it is?"

"Lyanna, carry me with you. I want to explore the Castle some more."

.

For the entire two weeks, Lyanna has spent her time catering to the whims of her little wolf pup who has turn her into his personal slave.

However, Lyanna's patience is growing thin and so when they are about to retire for the night on the third week, Lyanna finally snaps after gazing at her cot on the floor.

"I'm sleeping in the bed." She tells Loki while fixing the wolf pup with a glower.

To her surprise, the wolf pup simply lifts his head and says to her, "And here I thought you love sleeping on the floor."

"Why would you think that?!" Lyanna retorts angrily as she moves towards the bed where Loki is currently lying beneath the covers.

"Because you've never utter a protest about our sleeping arrangement until now." The wolf pup says to her.

"Well, I'm not fine with sleeping on the floor while there's plenty of space in the bed, Loki." Lyanna says irritably as she pulls the cover down. "So, I'm sleeping next to you."

"If you insist, Lyanna," comes Loki's drawling voice while Lyanna lay next to the black wolf pup in the bed.

"But don't be surprise if you'll change your mind the next day about sleeping next to me." The wolf pup added, sounding amuse about something that Lyanna is not aware of yet.

"Why would I change my mind about sleeping next to you?" Lyanna asks, frowning.

"You'll see." Loki replies, flashing Lyanna a mischievous grin in his wolf face.

Lyanna looks at that grin in great trepidation and wonders what Loki means about it.

However, after a moment, Lyanna dismisses Loki's words and tucks herself into the bed covers.

"Loki?" She says later, silently wondering if the wolf pup has fallen asleep already.

"Hmn?"

She hears Loki says and Lyanna turns to look at the black furred puppy next to her, whose emerald green eyes peers lazily back at her.

"Where do you really come from?" She asks as she met Loki's stare.

"Why are you asking me that now, Lyanna?" the wolf pup asks her, quirking its brow at her in his impossibly adorable face.

"Just curious," is Lyanna's reply.

"Well, such curiosity in a human will land you intro trouble someday, Lyanna Stark," is only Loki's response before settling back his head on his curve front paws and closing his eyes.

"Go to sleep, girl." He says to her.

"But you haven't answered my question yet," comes Lyanna's protests.

"I'll answer your question on the morrow, girl. Now go to sleep."

"I can't." Lyanna says, sighing loudly. "I just got a lot of things on my mind right now."

"Such as?" Loki asks, looking back at her again.

"My betrothal to Robert Baratheon." She answers, meeting Loki's stare. "Do you think I should go through with it?"

"What do you mean by that, girl?"

"I mean, should I marry him or run away from here before I'm force to marry him?"

There is a long, pregnant pause wherein Loki stares at her hard.

"I think marrying this Robert Baratheon will be beneficial to your family," comes Loki's admission. "However, if you do not like the man, then perhaps you can present a better option to your Lord father. Although you will have to convince your Lord father of your choice."

"Like who?" Lyanna asks, sounding frustrated.

"Perhaps you should aim high, Lyanna Stark," is Loki's advice. "Consider the option of marrying a Prince."

"Do you mean Prince Rhaegar? But he's already betrothed!" Lyanna says in outrage.

"Another Prince then,"

"The Prince of Dorne? Prince Oberyn Martell?" Lyanna says thoughtfully, "I hear he had a line of secret lovers under his pocket…Such a man with that kind of reputation will not suit me. I rather prefer a man who will stick to one bed, mine preferably."

"Then, if not Princes, how about warriors of great renown?"

"The only knight I know who is famous for his swordmaship is the Sword of the Morning, but he's already a member of the Kingsguard." Lyanna tells Loki.

"How about other heirs that your Lord Father might approve of?" Loki suggests.

"Well, there's Domeric Bolton, but he's only going to be a vassal Lord in the future." Lyanna begins, "Then, there's Edmure Tully, the Heir to Riverrun, but my brother Brandon is already betrothed to the first daughter, so I don't believe my father will accept a second betrothal to House Tully. My third option is Willas Tyrell who is the Heir to Highgarden, and there's Jonotor Arryn, the Heir to the Vale, and lastly, Balon Greyjoy, the Heir to Iron Islands. Among these men, I believe Willas Tyrell and Jonotor Arryn will prove a better match for me."

"There you have it then." Loki says, almost with complete disinterest. "You have two options to choose from. The only thing you need to do is find a way to break your betrothal to Robert Baratheon, and then you'll be free to choose who you are going to marry afterward."

"But how do I go about breaking my betrothal with that depraved boar of a man?" Lyanna asks the wolf pup.

"Why by doing something completely outrageous, of course." Loki says, grinning mischievously at Lyanna. "I hear that the Tourney at Harrenhall is a moon turn from now. I believe that will be a great opportunity for you to make a scene, my lady."

"Make a scene?" Lyanna says uncertainly. "How do I make a scene?"

"Perhaps by doing something that is outright scandalous, or something that is not appropriate for a proper lady would do?

"Mayhap you are right, Loki." She says, suddenly struck by an idea that she can't shake. "I shall do something that is not proper for a lady should do, like perhaps join the tourney as a mystery knight. What do you think, Loki?"

"That sounds perfect, Lyanna. Now that we have talk about your plans of breaking your betrothal to Robert Baratheon, then may we go to sleep now?" Loki says, almost sounding tired.

"Oh, alright…" Lyanna says, settling back into her bed covers. "Good night, Loki."

"Good night, Lyanna," comes Loki's soft response.

.

.

.

The next morning, Lyanna wakes to the feeling of something heavy lying on her side. She slowly peels her eyes open and what she sees in front of her nearly gives her a heart attack. For there is a naked man with his arms wrapped around Lyanna Stark.

Lyanna is about to open her mouth and scream when a familiar drawling voice speaks next to her ear.

"Good morning, Lyanna." The man says to her in Loki's voice as he peers at her through half-lidded eyes. His familiar emerald eyes twinkling with mirth as he gazes at Lyanna's reddening face.

"Loki?" She manages to squeak out as she stares wide-eyed at the strange man next to her.

"In the flesh," Loki replies, grinning down at Lyanna until she can feel her face heating up all the more.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Your reviews fuel my passion to write so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Lyanna Stark jumps out of the bed with a look of shock on her face.

"You – you are – you are –" She stutters, covering her eyes.

"A person?" comes Loki's drawling voice.

She hears the sound of rustling cloth and can only assume that Loki has covered himself.

"I'm decent now. You don't have to cover your eyes."

Lyanna peers through her fingers and sure enough Loki has pulled the bed covers over himself.

"What are you?" She blurts out as she stares at him.

"I'm a shape-shifting God," is the dark-haired God's way of explanation.

"Have you always been a man?" She asks him.

"Not a man," Loki corrects, "A God."

"If you have the form of a man, why did you disguise yourself as a direwolf?" Lyanna inquires.

"Good question," comes Loki's response while he stretches himself on the bed. "One of which you're not privy the answer to."

There is long pause while Lyanna tries not to stare at the chiseled chest presented to her by the God of Mischief lying on her bed.

"Tell me you aren't going to remain like – like _That_ for the rest of the day," She states worriedly. "I don't want my family discovering a naked man on my bed today. Thank you very much."

"You need not worry about my state of undress, girl. I don't intend to remain in this state for a few moments, not that I can't help it."

"Oh," Lyanna mumbles.

"I'll change now if you find my nakedness alarming." Loki says as he sits up on the bed.

Lyanna shifts her eyes away from the perfect half-naked torso laid out before her.

"If that's alright with you," she mumbles, flushing scarlet.

Then, there is utter silence.

"Perhaps I shouldn't change after all." Loki suddenly says out loud as he grins at her mischievously. "I like that color on your face. It suits you."

"Will you stop teasing me and change already?!" Lyanna cries out, her blush deepening at Loki's words.

The God of Mischief simply rolls his eyes at her before finally changing himself back into a direwolf pup.

Lyanna's shoulders slumps while she finally allows herself a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," She tells him.

In response, Loki just shrugs, or what it resembles to be in his direwolf form.

"So what do you plan on doing today?" Loki asks her.

"I think I will begin practicing my swordsmanship today." Lyanna replies as she sits down on the bed next to Loki.

"That sounds tedious." Loki comments nonchalantly.

"It might be tedious to you, but not to me. I need to train before the Tourney at Harrenhall." She reminds him.

"If you say so."

"What about you Loki? What are you going to do in the meantime?"

There is a contemplative look on the direwolf's face when Lyanna asks the question.

"I think I'll go with you and watch you train." Loki finally decides after a moment of silence. "And perhaps I may be able to give you some advice here and there to help you with your training."

"You're going to help me train? Truly?" She says, sounding suspicious.

"Wipe off that suspicious look on your face, girl." The God orders, glaring at her. "I may look like this at the moment, but I am master swordsman myself, and training you will be good to pass the time."

"Alright," She says, "I believe you."

"Good," Loki replies. "Your father might prohibit you from training with the sword but I have no qualms in your training at all. It still bothers me that this world is so different from mine. Women should know how to defend themselves."

"Well, thanks a whole lot Loki." Lyanna says, "For your support…I didn't know you were concern about my lack of training."

"Are you being sarcastic to me right now Lyanna Stark?"

"Of course not!" She exclaims, sounding offended. "I'm being genuinely grateful that you thought that way. I honestly thought that you were just an obnoxious God."

"Obnoxious, am I?" Loki says darkly. "On second thought, I think I will make your training more difficult for you than you expect."

Lyanna pales at that.

.

.

.

Later that day…

Lyanna groans out loud as she throws herself into her bed. Her whole body is aching and she feels like she has ran a hundred miles after what Loki had put her through.

Yes, she may have learned a lot of defensive moves from the God of Mischief, but Gods above, Loki is a hard task master. He pushes Lyanna's body to its limits that she collapsed after a few hours of the drills that Loki taught her.

"Never again," Lyanna moans, flinging an arm over her eyes.

"I didn't know you give up so easily, Lyanna Stark."

She hears Loki's comment from somewhere to her left.

"Shut up, Loki." She mutters half-heartedly. She is so tired that she doesn't wants to start an argument with the God. Arguing with him would just waste away the last energy she has left in her.

"It's just the first day, girl. It shouldn't be too bad for the next couple of days once your body has adapted to the drills and you regain some stamina."

She feels the bed dips beside her and she removes her arm from her eyes just to see Loki's male form peering down at her.

She squeaks in surprise and scrambles away from him. Thankfully this time Loki is dress in in green and gold ensemble.

Lyanna Stark stares at him with her mouth agape. "What in God's name are you wearing?"

"I thought you would prefer that I wear something instead of being naked while I assumed this form." Loki replies, pressing his palms in front of him. He looks like royalty in his current clothes and Lyanna can't help but shoot an admiring look at his clothes and the God himself. "Or did I misinterpret the situation earlier this morning?"

"No, you didn't misinterpret anything!" Lyanna says hastily, "I prefer you fully clothed."

"Most women would prefer me without clothes at all," the arrogant God informs her without a hint of shame in his handsome features.

"Well, I'm not one of those women." She snaps, suddenly angry at him.

"Yes, you aren't." Loki admits, scrutinizing her with those too knowing eyes of his. "Because you're still but a child."

" _I'm six and ten! I'm a woman grown, and not a child!"_ she wants to rage, but got no energy to do it. So instead she says, "I think I'll go to bed."

"This early?" the raven-haired God remarks in puzzlement.

"Yes," Lyanna responds as she climbs beneath the covers of her bed and close her eyes. "I'm exhausted. Unlike you, I'm mortal. I get tired easily. So if you don't mind, I am going to sleep."

"Hmn."

She hears the God of Mischief mumble. A moment later, Lyanna Stark is out like a light and snoring softly.

.

.

.

Loki didn't plan to show the girl his true form earlier that day. However, he wanted to test his theory and was glad that he did. He finally discovered that he could hold unto his true form for a minute but no more than that.

And now that he is slowly but surely recovering his full strength, Loki wouldn't deny to test himself once in a while just to prove that he still has his powers. It is for this reason that Loki had no choice but to show himself to the girl just to make certain that she can actually see him in his true form.

 _Speaking of the girl_ , Loki thinks, his gaze drifting to the sleeping figure on the bed. _She did well today. Better than I expect. Perhaps she'll do well in the Tourney at Harrenhall after I'm done training her._

The Tourney is drawing near and Loki would make certain that the girl is prepared before that. And of course Loki is going with her. He doesn't want to leave the human who can provide him with everything. Not that he has grown attached to Lyanna Stark that is. It's just too troublesome to be looking for another human who can provide him with what he sorely needs without actually killing or caging him on sight just because he was a talking direwolf pup.

So for the time being, Loki is content in allying himself with the girl and just leave it at that.


	6. Chapter 6

" _Don't stray too far, Loki."_ That was Lyanna's only warning to Loki when they arrived in Harenhall. " _There's too many people around here and I don't want you to get lost."_

That was more than an hour ago and Lyanna is currently looking for the God of Mischief, who she knows will remain in his direwolf form as he promised.

"I wonder where he went," She says worriedly as she walks among the bustling crowd of people in the tourney grounds.

"Let's ask around, Lya. Perhaps someone might have seen your direwolf pup," Benjen suggests from beside her.

"Alright, Benjen." She tells her brother and immediately directs him towards a nearby camp.

They come upon House Manderly's camp a moment later, where they both see a man who just come out from a tent. They slowly approach the man with the intent to question him.

"Have you seen a direwolf pup, Ser?" Lyanna asks the rotund man with a long, red beard. The man turns to face them. Lyanna instantly notices the sigil of House Manderly emblazoned in his chest plate.

"I'm afraid not, my lady." the man replies.

Lyanna's shoulders instantly slump in disappointment.

"But mayhap you can ask someone else. Perhaps from House Bolton or House Glover, my lady." advises the man. "Your direwolf pup must have strayed in their camps."

"Thank you, Ser." Benjen says, "We will do as you say. Come, sister. Let us search for your pup elsewhere."

Lyanna soon follows after her little brother as they walk away from the camps of House Manderly.

All of House Stark's bannermen has set their tents near the God's Eye, where most of the bannermen has decided to place their camps surrounding the main tent of House Stark. Hence, both Lyanna and Benjen begin asking most of House Stark's bannermen, from the camps of House Manderly, House Mormont, to the least known Houses of the North, like House Cerwyn and House Tallheart.

"I'm sorry, milady, but I don't think I've seen your direwolf pup passing through here," says a knight from House Karstark when both Benjen and Lyanna went to their camp, located on the east side of the God's Eye.

"No, we haven't seen a pup here, my lady," is the answer from another knight from House Glover.

"A direwolf pup you say? No, I don't think I've seen a pup like that running around the camp, my lady," comes from a servant of House Umber.

"I don't understand why no one hasn't seen him at all…" Lyanna tells her brother later on after they left the camp of House Cerwyn. "Since our camp is surrounded by our bannermen from all sides, someone must have seen Loki passing through them at least. They must have seen a glimpse of him before Loki left our tent."

"Loki clearly sneaked through the tents of our bannermen," comes Benjen's explanation. "He is small and swift after all."

"Still...He shouldn't have strayed too far. I told him not too," Lyanna says brokenly, her eyes becomes blurry with unshed tears. "I don't know what to do if we can't find him, Benjen."

"Don't worry, Lya. I am certain that we will find him soon." her brother assures her.

"I hope you are right, brother." She responds, hurriedly wiping her eyes. "I hope to Gods that you are right…"

.

.

.

Loki is just exploring the Harrenhall castle when he comes upon two men conversing near the royal chambers.

"My father still suspects that I'm behind this Tourney, Arthur," says the silver-haired man to another man in white armor.

Loki trots closer to them and listens carefully to their conversation with interest.

"I believe Varys the Spider must be the reason the King has become suspicious of you, your grace." the white knight remarks.

"Him and his birds," the silver-haired man responds, "I can not fathom how his spies have learn this kind of information."

"Vary's spies are everywhere, your grace...even mayhap lurking somewhere here as we speak."

The two men suddenly look around their surroundings and Loki doesn't have the change to hide from their gaze on time.

They instantly spot him lurking in the corner.

"What's this?" the man in white armor asks as he walks towards Loki.

Loki looks up at the man and simply sits there on his haunches.

"A pup?" the man with silver hair and purple eyes says as he strides towards Loki as well.

Loki decides in that moment to remain where he is. There is something about these two men which draw Loki's interest. Another reason that convinces Loki to remain where he is, is because he knows that there is mischief to be had, especially when royalty is involved.

"Who do you think this pup belongs to, Arthur?" the silver-haired man asks while Loki allows the man to pick him up.

Loki, meanwhile, decides to remain immobile in the man's grasp while the man inspects him.

"It looks like a direwolf, your grace." says the man in white armor. "Perhaps it belongs to the Northern party? They arrive just a few hours ago."

"Hmn," the man with silver hair mutters contemplatively while he meets Loki's emerald eyes. "I agree with you, my friend. Only a direwolf pup must belong to someone from the Northern party."

"I think it's best that we return the pup immediately, your grace." the white knight suggests."Someone must be looking for it."

"Then, we will resume our conversation at a later time, my friend." the man says as he tucks Loki securely in his arms. "And let's go search for this pup's owner."

"But before we do that, my prince, I think it's probably best if I carry him," The knight, whose name is Arthur, advises to the other man.

"It's alright, Arthur." the silver-haired prince says, "You don't need to carry it for me. It seems tame for a direwolf pup."

"If you say so, your grace." Ser Arthur replies.

"Now, do you know where the Northern party has set up camp?" the Prince inquires as the two men begin walking away from the Prince's private chambers.

"I believe the Northern party has chosen to set up camp near the God's Eye, your grace," comes Ser Arthur's response.

"Well, let us head there then and look for this pup's owner." the Prince says.

;

.

.

.

Lyanna and Benjen just came back from their search for Loki, when a maid servant from House Stark comes running to meet them halfway to their camp.

"My Lady, the prince is here to see you." the maid servant informs them, looking out of breath.

Both Lyanna and Benjen exchange puzzled glances at this news.

"Why? What does the prince want with me?" Lyanna asks, frowning in confusion.

"I believe it's because he found your direwolf pup, my lady," come the servant's reply. "He says he saw it lurking near the royal quarters."

At the mention of Loki, Lyanna's heart instantly leap with joy.

"Where is my direwolf now?" She demands at once.

"The pup is with the Prince, my lady." the servant answers. "He and his Kingsguard are waiting for you in your Lord father's tent."

At the servant's words, Lyanna Stark instantly run towards the direction where the servant indicated, and straight towards Loki.

The God of Mischief has been found and Lyanna is simply overjoyed to know the fact.


	7. Chapter 7

"Is this your direwolf pup?" the Prince asks her as he shows the direwolf pup he is holding.

"Yes, he is mine." Lyanna replies as she reaches out for Loki, who starts to wriggle out of the Prince's hold.

"I found your pup lurking near my private chambers," Prince Rhaegar informs her while he slowly hands the direwolf pup to her. Lyanna accepts the little pup while she listens to what the Prince has to say. "And my Kingsguard here, Ser Arthur Dayne, is wise enough to identify it as a direwolf pup and he made the right guess that this pup might belong to the Northern party."

"Well then, I thank you both my Prince and Ser Arthur for finding him." Lyanna says gratefully. "If you hadn't, my brother and I would have spend the day searching for him all throughout the Tourney grounds."

"This wouldn't have happen at all if you hadn't brought the pup here, Lyanna." Her father suddenly says in a reprimanding tone.

"I apologize father. I promise I will keep a close eye on Loki from now on." She tells her father, sounding thoroughly chastised.

"I hope so, daughter. I don't want you roaming the Tourney ground and asking knights and knaves alike in search of the pup again." Her Lord father tells her.

"I won't father. I promise you that." Lyanna replies.

"Good," Lord Rickard Stark remarks. "Then, I will speak to you later."

"Yes, father." She says as she unconsciously brings Loki to her chest. "May I be dismiss then?"

"Yes, you may go Lyanna." Her father says.

"Thank you Father." She responds as she curtsies. Then, she turns towards the Prince and the white knight.

"Thank you once again your grace, Ser Arthur, for returning my direwolf pup to me." She says to them.

"You are very welcome, my lady." the Prince responds with warmth, smiling kindly to Lyanna while Ser Arthur simply nods his head.

"It's also an honor to meet you both," Lyanna says as she curtsies.

"The honor is ours, Lady Lyanna," Ser Arthur replies, bowing deeply while Prince Rhaegar did the same.

In response, Lyanna smiles and says, "I will see you at the starting feast later tonight then."

"Yes, you shall." Prince Rhaegar says. "We will see you during the feast."

Afterward, Lyanna nods her head in acknowledgement before she turns around and left her Lord Father's tent. She can feel the Prince's gaze on her back as she leaves in a hurry, but she doesn't look back at him.

She hasn't even made a couple of yards away when she unleashes all her pent-up emotion on the silent direwolf pup in her arms.

"What were you thinking Loki?!" Lyanna hisses while she makes her way to her own tent, which is a short distance away from her Lord Father's.

"Don't start with that tone, girl." comes Loki's dark, growling whisper.

Lyanna finally enters her tent and immediately drops the direwolf pup in her feather cot.

"Of course, I will start with this tone however I want! I was worried sick for you Loki!" She says angrily as she meets Loki's narrowed eyes with a glare of her own. "Benjen and I went in search for you this entire time while I worried at the possibility that someone must have taken you away!"

"Well, I wasn't stolen as you may have imagined. I was simply exploring the Tourney grounds," is Loki's nonchalant reply, to Lyanna's frustration.

"But I told you not to stray away too far!" She exclaims, scowling fiercely. "And you could have said something to me before you left to go exploring!"

"I may assumed this direwolf form in this moment, but I'm not a dog, girl." Loki says coldly. "You can't stop me from doing what I want by ordering me around. Moreover, you are not my guardian that I have to tell you as to where I go before I leave."

Lyanna throws her hand up in exasperation.

"You are impossible!" She says loudly, "Didn't you hear what I said?! I was worried for you! Can you, at the very least, apologize for what you just did?!"

"Why would I apologize to you?" Loki asks in complete puzzlement.

"Because you had me worried the entire time you were gone!" Lyanna snapped out, "And you nearly made me cry at the thought of losing you!"

Loki can only stare at her declaration while Lyanna flushes scarlet at what she said.

"Foolish mortal," the God of Mischief says, "You should stop this silly notion that you have for me because it will only give you heartache. Did it ever occur to you that I might one day leave you without a warning?"

Instantly, Lyanna's will to argue is gone at Loki's serious question.

"I know that," She tells the God in a morose tone. "I know that you will leave me someday, but I also can't help feeling worried when you suddenly disappeared from my sight. You can't stop me from feeling these things Loki. I also can't stop it myself. For it's like stopping the sun from rising at dawn. It's impossible to do."

"I see," Loki mutters as he gazes at Lyanna with a contemplative look. "If that is how you feel, then I won't stop you. However, you should also heed my warning and not let your emotions distract you when it comes to my welfare. Because one way or another, before the year is done, I will leave your side."

Lyanna falls silent thereafter. Not knowing what else to say to him.

"Now that we have that settled. Let us discuss another matter, shall we?" the God suggests.

"What do you want to discuss?" She asks curiously as she sits down beside him on her cot.

"I want to discuss your future, girl." Loki says.

"What about my future?"

"It seems that I have found you a potential suitor," the God tells her.

"Potential suitor? Who is it?" Lyanna inquires curiously.

"Why the Prince of the Seven Kingdoms, of course." Loki says matter-of-factly. "I hear he is still unmarried and I am certain he will make a better husband compared to the Baratheon oaf that you loathe so much."

"Is that the reason why you have been lurking near the Prince's chambers? To find me a husband?" She says incredulously.

"No, like I said, I was simply exploring the Tourney grounds when I came upon the Prince and his Kingsguard conversing in the hallway. Finding you another potential suitor never occurred to me until I saw the Prince looked at you in a strange way when we were in your Lord Father's tent." Loki informs her.

"Strange way? What do you mean?" She asks.

"He seems interested in you, that is all I can say, girl." the God replies.

"The Prince just met me. I don't think he would be interested in a Northern girl like me."

"I can assure you, Lyanna. The Prince is interested. After all, who can resist a beautiful face such yours?" is Loki's response as he appraise her.

Lyanna can't help but blush at the God's untoward compliment and his appraisal.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" She inquires as she tries to ignore Loki's flattering stare.

"I want you to draw his attention," Loki tells her.

"How do I do that?" She says.

"Why do something unexpected and join the list as the Mystery Knight of course," comes Loki's reply.


End file.
